


Winchesters' Thrift Shop

by deirdre_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man's trash, that's another man's come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters' Thrift Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the NSFW version of the song, "Thrift Shop." Lots of f-bombs and other 4-letter words.

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/484530.html) on Livejournal.

[Winchesters' Thrift Shop](http://vimeo.com/58726956) from [Deirdre Cee](http://vimeo.com/user8852078) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
